Lets hear it for love
by Stephycats7785
Summary: A drabble series around different moments in the relationship between Leah and Emmett.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Lets hear it for love**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I dow not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: A drabble series based on different moments between Leah and Emmett as a couple.**

The smooth velvet of my black dress rubbed against my thighs as I bent and swayed to the music. I was feeling really good right about now. I think a big part of that is thanks to all the alchohol I have consumed. Damn I love liquor it makes me feel very good especially when I need an ego boost. Today was most definately one of those days. My brother was marrying a leech. He wasn't marrying just any leech either no he was marrying Rosalie. Yep you heard my right, my baby brother the wolf cub is marrying Rosalie Hale.

How could this be you ask? I ask myself that question everyday of my life. How could Seth end up with a formerly married leech? I guess as the years passed they just grew on eachother. Atleast Seth was open and upfront with Emmett about it. He told the big bear like leech he loved Rosalie but wouldn't go after because he wouldn't risk he and Emmett's friendship over a woman. What a wussy thing to do but they it was my brother saying this after all. Emmett only wanted Rosalie's happiness so he let her be with my brother. He didn't even hit him or anything. If it were me I would've hit him.

"Leah? Leah it's time for the congraulations speech." I looked up when I heard Jacob calling for me.

What? Oh right the speech giving thingy I had to do. With a skip in my step I walked over to the head table and picked up the microphone. "My baby brother got married! Who would have thought it? I remember changing this kids diapers. Talk about toxic diarriah! I swear that-" I paused when I noticed everyone was looking at me. Looking down at the liquid courage in my hands I downed the shot of whiskey. "Anyways, sorry about that. You see I have this thing about giving speeches but my brother demanded I make a speech and he even went to Jake about it so I really had no choice in the matter. I have to get up here in front of you all and tell you how happy I am my brother is getting married. And to a parasite no less!"

I ruffled Rosalie's hair playfully. "Don't worry blood drinking barbie you know I love you. I can't say I was over the moon when I learned you were boinking my brother. In fact I wanted to tear your head off but Jacob didn't think Seth would be to happy if I did that. Your lucky cause I am pretty sure I could've pulled it off. I suppose it's only fair I didn't kill you since Emmett didn't kill my brother. Mmm Emmett." I let my eyes wander over to Emmett. "I'll never understand how you let you that man go. God he has the body of well a god. I would totally do him even if he is a leech. God those muscles make me wanna jump him right now. Hey Emmett can I take you home with me?"

"You sure you can handle me wolf girl?" The leech in question hollored back in my direction.

I shot him my best fuck me smile and continued on with my speech. "I'm pretty sure I could." Suddenly I felt a wave as nausea pass me when a thought occurred to me. "MY BROTHER LOST IT TO A LEECH!" My hands flew over my mouth as I started laughing uncontrollably. "Dude how could you even keep it up? Isn't fucking her like fucking a block of ice? All cold and hard and-" My eyes flew to Emmett again and I just knew I would be taking him home with me. "Mmm cold and hard. Ooh cold fast and hard." I noticed everyone was looking at me again and so I decided to finish up my speech. "Anyways, I hope you to have a long happy never ending life together. Yay for love and all that jazz. Let's hear it for love!" I threw my hands up dramatically in a cheery kind of way.

Soon as I found my way back on to the dance floor I felt hands wrap around my waist. "Leah love, why is it whenever we go out together you feel the need to let everyone know about our sex lives together?"

I spun around in my lovers arms. "Because it's fun to see the funny colors they turn." I replied before kissing him with the passion I had.

**AN: This is going to be a series of drabbles between Leah/Emmett! IF you have any requests let me know! Please R&R like always!**


	2. Emmett The Spy

**Title: Emmett The Spy**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Leah/Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anybody or anything from Twilight!**

**Summary: Emmett tries to recruit his brothers for a little spy mission to see Leah naked while she is in the shower.**

**--------**

"Please!" The biggest Cullen son was literally on his knees begging his brothers Jasper and Edward to join in on his little plan.

"No." Edward didn't even bother looking up from the book he was reading. He knew better than to give in to his brothers crazy antics and this idea he had was most definately a stupid one. The bronzed haired vampire wondered if Emmett had a death wish. With a sigh he flipped closed the book he had been trying to read since Nessie and Bella were out hunting with Jacob. He looked at Emmett who was trying to pout and he tried not to chuckle because it would only spurr his biggest brother on.

"Why not?" The bear like vampire questioned as he got to his feet. The vegitarian vampire was bouncing on the heels of his feet. He lowered the tone of his voice until it was an excited whisper. "It will be fun! Plus we get to see her naked!"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Emmett I know it's not easy for you to think with your upstairs brain but please listen to what I am saying." He paused to lean forward in his chair. "This is Leah Clearwater we are talking about and if she knew what you planned to do she would without hesitation kill you. I know you've been bored since Rosalie and Seth got together but this plan is a suicide mission. Do you know how hard it was for Seth to convince to even stay with us since her mother moved in with Charlie? If she catches you spying on her while she showers it will break the little trust she does have in our family."

Jasper was the next to speak from his seat on the couch. "I have to agree with Edward here Emmett. I really don't want to have to deal with her anger if you get caught and you will because you always do."

Emmett just frowned at them. "I won't get caught brothers of mine and do you want to know why?" He didn't bother waiting for them to reply. "Because I have spent the last few days watching spy movies and I know exactly how not to get caught. You gotta trust me. I know what I am doing so are you guys in or not?" When they both shook there heads no at him he crossed his arms with a scowl. "You guys are pansies and don't come crying to me when I get to see the she-wolf naked and you don't."

Jasper sighed and looked at Edward. He did not want to be here when Emmett got caught. "Hunting?" He asked simply before he and Edward vanished from the house and to the safety of the forest.

Once his brothers left the house Emmett got to work. The shower was still running so he knew he had some time. He changed into some old army fatigues and made two black lines underneath his eyes with black shoe polish. When he was satisfied that he looked the part he headed up the stairs with his back against the wall. He peered around every corner on his way to bathroom acting as if he could get caught when in reality no one else was home.

When he had almost reached the bathroom he ducked into a low crouch and rolled. Getting back up he slowly raised his hand placing it on the doornob and turned the handle as slowly as possible. When he heard the soft click he pushed open the door and stuck his head inside. The whole room was filled with steam and he was thankful for his vampire vision. Sliding his massive body threw the door he once again ducked down into a crouch behind the sink which did very little to hide the hulk like vampire.

Emmett felt as if he won the lottery as he watched Leah's form from behind the curtian. It was times such as these he wished he had x-ray vision. He debated moving forward for a closer look but his desicion was taken from him when the water shut off suddenly and he realized there was no time for him to escape. He knew if he made a run for it she would hear the noise. So doing the only thing he could think of, he pressed his body into the wall hoping the she wolf wouldn't see him. But Emmett being Emmett couldn't resist letting out a wolf whistle when she stepped out of the shower wrapped in a towel.

Leah Clearwater whipped around when she heard a wolf whistle and her eyes widen when she saw Emmett Cullen trying and failing to hide behind the sink. "What the hell? Leech what the fuck are you doing in here?"

Emmett who knew he was caught stood up and smiled widely at her. He decided to try and lie it was the best course of action. "Leah? I didn't know it was you in here. I just came to uh.." He looked around trying to find something that he could possible need and he grabbed the nearest box not bother to read the label. "get this."

The wolf girl raised her eyebrow at him. "You needed the demon spawns box of tampons?"

Emmett dropped the box instantly acting as if it burned his skin. "Well here's the thing Leah. You see I was bored and-"

Leah cut him off with a glare. "So you decided to get your rocks off by watching me shower you perverted blood drinking parasite." The russet skinned beauty was shaking with anger. "You have five seconds to convince me not to kill you."

Emmett smirked wickedly. "What if I let you see me naked?" He started to unbuckle his belt but stopped when he saw Leah throw her hand over her mouth.

The female Clearwater sibling gagged. "I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." She stated before running out of the room swearing she would get revenge on Emmett Cullen if it killed her. Death was to good for the perverted leech. She was going to make him pay one way or another.

Emmett watched the she wolf run off and smiled. He had seen Leah Clearwater naked and lived to tell the tale. This was the best day ever in his opinion. He couldn't wait to tell his brothers that he got to see her naked when they didn't. His smile widened and he once again thought this day was the best day ever and couldn't possibly get any better.

**AN: I just wanted to write this and I know Leah didn't do anything to him but I was hoping you all could give me your ideas on how she could get him back. I have a few but I would love to hear from you!**


	3. Revenge part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone or anything from Twilight!**

Some people say revenge is best served cold and Leah Clearwater had to agree. Ever since Emmett had decided to be a pervert and watch her while she showered, she had been trying to think up the perfect type of revenge. The she-wolf had come up with lots of ideas and so in the end she decided not to settle on just one, but rather many. She had even managed to Jasper and Alice on her side. As it turns out Jasper and Emmett loved to play jokes on each other and because the scarred leech and his wife were more terrified of Leah than they were of Emmett they had taken her side.

It had taken the Quilette female quite a while to think of some sort of revenge on the biggest parasite. She had gone through everything in her mind at least a hundred times as she tried to recall everything she knew about Emmett McCarty Cullen. First she had wanted to do something with a bear since that is how he ended up being turned, but then thought better of it. Leah had decided to figure out what Emmett cared about most and in the end the answer had been right in front of her very face. Emmett Cullen did not care about anything half as much as he cared about sex. It was all the undead hulk ever thought about other than video games.

So eventually Leah had decided to make sex a main component in her torture and revenge of Emmett. She would make him think that she wanted him before doing something completely humiliating in the end. The oldest Clearwater child knew the best kind of revenge would be to draw his torture out. All she had to do was make him believe that she wanted him and that would be easy since he had a very inflated ego. Before she could do any of that though, Leah had to make Emmett want her. Now the female shifter was not conceited by any means, but she did know that a lot of people would call her beautiful. Many people often told her she was the most beautiful woman on La Push and so her looks would be a very important part in this revenge. It was time to flaunt what her ancestors had given to her and hope that the perverted Cullen was dragged in hook, line, and sinker.

As Leah's luck would have it today the only ones in the house were Leah, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. Carlisle and Esme had decided to spend a month at Isle Esme and Rosalie and Seth were out on a date. Edward was nowhere in sight, but to be honest Leah didn't really care where the mind rapist was along as he was nowhere near the vicinity of her. Knowing the copper haired Cullen he would read her thoughts and tell her how wrong what she was about to do was. He would go off in to a rant about how she was better than Emmett and therefore better than stooping to the level of petty revenge. He was a pansy like that who would try to talk her out of her ingenious plan.

Walking to the kitchen Leah opened the freezer to pull out a Popsicle as an evil grin came to settle on her lips. After opening it and throwing away the wrapping the girl wolf headed back to the living room where the others were watching some movie she didn't care to learn the name of. Walking over to the recliner she had claimed as hers since the day she moved in Leah let her-self fall ungracefully in to the comfortable chair as her legs dangled over the side. It was time to put her plan in to action and give that big oaf what he deserved. Maybe a little sexual torment would smarten him up or maybe it wouldn't, but either way it would be fun for Leah and that is what mattered most in her mind.

Bending her left knee she slid her hand up and down her calf while discreetly looking out of the corner of her eye to make sure Emmett was watching her. When she was sure she had his full attention she brought the tip of the fudge pop to her lips and ran her tongue along the top before popping it in to her mouth and swirling her tongue along the outer edge. When she saw Emmett gulp and shift in his seat she could not hold back a small internal chuckle at how uncomfortable she was making him. It served the creeper right for having trying to catch a glimpse of her naked when she was in the shower. Maybe in the future he would actually think before he did something completely stupid and if not then he would have to suffer an eternity of payback such as this.

Leah continued sucking on the tip of the fudge pop as she reached over with her left foot to jab Jasper in the side. To the casual observer she had simple been stretching, but to everyone who was not Emmett Cullen they knew this to be the secret signal the Quilette she-wolf had come up with in order to let Jasper know it was his time to do his part. The air crackled as a wave of highly intense lust was shot in the undead hulks direction. He groaned as he watched her suck and licks suggestively on the fudge pop she happened to be eating and silently wondered where this lust was coming from. Sure Leah Clearwater was hot and he wouldn't mind tapping that, but this desire he suddenly felt for her was more than anything he had ever felt before. He swore that any second he was just going to lunge from his seat on the couch before tackling her to the floor before offering something ten times better than that stupid pop.

After a few minutes Emmett knew that unless he wanted to get his ass kicked for doing some not so appropriate touching he had to get out of here as soon as possible. Jumping to his feet after Leah had bit the pop in half (and fearing that could be his little Em if he wasn't careful) he fled from the room and the out the door. He wasn't sure where he was going but all he knew was that he most definitely needed to get out of there.

After he left Leah grinned high fived both Alice and Jasper who had started laughing. "Phase one is complete and so next we will move on to phase two."

TBC…

**AN: I know I have not updated this in forever and this chapter was not very good, but I wanted to update and this is only part one of Leah's revenge so that is why it kind of sucked. I would love to hear your thoughts and I do hope that you liked this. On top of being sick I actually now have a freaking head cold. It sucks so bad.**

**Please R&R like always!**


End file.
